Electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals have widely proliferated. Such mobile communication terminals may include a touch-type display and a high-resolution camera module, and can capture still images and video images in addition to communication with other parties. Also, these mobile communication terminals can play multimedia contents such as music and video, and surf the web by accessing data networks such as an LTE network. Such mobile communication terminals are equipped with high-performance processors and thus can execute various functions rapidly.
These mobile communication terminals also can include electronic pens as auxiliary devices for various functions.
Accordingly, to accommodate the electronic pen, the mobile communication terminal may include a pen mounting space for receiving the electronic pen for proper storage. To use the electronic pen if needed, the user can eject the electronic pen.
Conventionally, the mobile communication terminal can detect whether the electronic pen is inserted into the pen mounting space. The mobile communication terminal can include a separate detection circuit for detecting whether the electronic pen is inserted therein. The detection circuit can include a hall sensor for detecting the magnetic force of a magnet of the electronic pen, and a switching device (e.g., a tact switch) for mechanically switching when the electronic pen is inserted.
However, the above conventional mechanisms to detect whether the electronic pen is inserted in the space require additional component mounting spaces in the electronic device, which may be disadvantageous because current design trends favor slim designs for the devices.